Aki (Earth-101001)
An orphan who was the sole survivor of the destruction of a hijacked plane. Aki is a girl with incredible Telekinetic power that is abducted by Zodiac to use her powers as a weapon. She manages to escape and finds Tony Stark, hoping that he can protect and adopt her. After nearly being run over in the street, she tries to convince Tony that she's special, levitating cutlery at the restaurant he'd taken her to. In response, Tony starts demanding answers, causing Aki to burst into tears. Tony immediately back pedals, asking the waiter to bring over ice cream. After spending the night in Tony's bed (Iron Man himself spending it on the couch) He awakes to find the girl cleaning. He soon finds that in doing so, she had shredded multiple important documents that had littered his workspace and after making a request to try his Repulsors, she ends up firing one of the gauntlets of the Iron Man armor straight into a large flat-screen television, destroying it. As he starts to scold her for her actions, Aki backs into a control panel, causing two robotic hands to pick up Tony and carry him off, crashing into a desk chair moments after. As Tony recovers from this ordeal, the doorbell rings, prompting Aki to answer it. Meeting Dr. Tanaka at the door, she introduces herself as Tony's Daughter, surprising the older woman. Tony soon takes over the situation, sitting Chika down with a cup of tea, but as he fails to pay attention to her, Aki becomes jealous, interrupting with some awkward statements. After Chika leaves, Tony once again scolds Aki for her actions, a burst of energy erupts from the girl which knocks him flying while Aki runs away. He soon tracks her to a nearby playing field where Aki reveals to him her lack of control over her abilities and that it was the cause for the plane crash that killed her parents. In an attempt to cheer her up, the two go and play. As the day wears on, Tony is confronted by Captain Sakurai, requesting that the JSDF take custody of Aki. when Tony refuses, Sakurai takes them by force. Aki is secured and sedated inside a JSDF transport, but it doesn't last as Virgo, the weapon powered by her abilities attacks, running them off the road. Tony frees the unconscious Aki from her restraints and starts running from the battle, taking her to Dr. Tanaka. While Tony battles Virgo, Aki eventually regains consciousness, determined to help him. Heading outside, she uses her powers to cripple Virgo and in turn herself. However, the Zodiac mech was not destroyed, and took advantage of the ensuing confusion to take Aki into itself to greatly increase its destructive ability. Despite the magnetic field threatening to tear him apart, Tony dives into the fray once more, rescuing Aki from within Virgo, finally disabling it. Unfortunately, whether from trauma or the shared damage from Virgo, Aki loses both her powers and her memory of of her life after the orphanage, thus not remember Zodiac or more importantly, Tony at all. Powers and Abilities Powers Aki loses her powers (along with her memory) after being rescued by Iron Man, before this, her powers were: * Magnetokinesis: Aki has the ability to control metallic objects, her mind possessing such a powerful magnetic field as to effect the iron in a person's blood. Zodiac use this power to control Virgo. * Mental Link: Aki possesses a direct mental link to Virgo, allowing her to know when the machine is nearby. However, this is also a massive weakness as any damage caused to the machine adversely affects her brain, potentially leading to death. * Projection of Energy Field:: Aki can project destructive energy fields that can damage a person close to her or destroy an entire building. Strength level Aki seems to possess the normal strength of a girl her age, size and weight who engages in average exercise. Weaknesses Aki doesn't have control over her powers. Notes * In Marvel Anime: Iron Man, the character Aki is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version and by Laura Bailey in the English dub. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Japanese Category:Orphan Category:Sole Survivor Category:Amnesia Category:Energy Projection Category:Metalbender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Stark Industries Category:Zodiac Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychic Link Category:Magnetism Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Flat-Chested Category:Christians Category:Lightning Style Category:Hidden Power Category:Murder Category:Telepath Category:Super Soldiers Category:Slave Category:Humans of Earth-101001 Category:Girl Category:Stark Family Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Universe 101001 Category:Blood Manipulation Category:Humans Category:Electrokinesis Category:Humans